Recruitment
by Lisa15
Summary: The CBI make an excellent team - but is it by accident or design. A fic considering how each member could have won their place on the team. Now fully complete...with lots more for you to read! Van Pelt, Jane again and the epilogue.
1. Patrick Jane

_**This is my first mentalist fic - hopefully it will develop into a series of background chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing - otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

_**Chapters are developed from hints in season 1 but will almost certainly be AU in places (especially once season 2 starts!)**_

_***********_

**Recruitment**

**Chapter 1 - Patrick Jane**

The man followed his wife wearily into the audience, protesting every step of the way.

"This is nonsense," he told her, "Utter nonsense."

"Will you just try and enjoy it," she hissed back at him.

He rolled his eyes, "There is no such thing as psychics," he grumbled. "If you had to come to this ridiculous event couldn't you have brought one of your friends?"

"Ssshh," she hissed at him. "It's starting."

A man pranced on to the stage. He had blonde hair streaked back of his face and a ridiculously shiny suit.

"Welcome, everyone!" he exclaimed with an enticing smile, "My name is Patrick Jane and tonight I am going to help you communicate with the other side!"

A ripple of applause broke out in the audience.

The man in the audience did not join in. He looked at his wife and whispered, "He's an arrogant fraud."

She smiled teasingly back at him. "I don't care," she answered, "Kathy said he was brilliant when she came – will you just be quiet and enjoy the show."

The man gave an exasperated sigh and turned to watch Patrick Jane on stage.

Jane was selecting people from the audience and delivering emotive messages from loved ones. The man found the whole charade a little bit sickening. Then Jane turned to his wife.

"Your name," Jane whispered, pointing to her. "L – L – ahh, yes," he gave a reptilian smile, "Laura?"

"Yes," she said, surprised.

"You're hoping for a message," Jane murmured softly, "Someone who has passed to the other side."

Laura stared at him nervously.

"A close relative," Jane continued, one hand still outstretched towards her.

"Your sister?" he asked.

Laura nodded.

"Jennifer," Jane whispered, trying out the name "Jenny."

Laura nodded again, hands shaking.

Jane closed his eyes for a moment, looking serene – almost angelic. Then he opened them again and gazed intently at Laura.

"She understands," he whispered. "And she's sorry."

"Sorry?" Laura's voice was a whisper.

"Sorry that she argued with you, that she tried to separate you from your husband."

Laura gave a gasp and her hand grasped her husband's. He held it tightly, watching uncomfortably as Jane continued, head down, eyes gentle.

"She knows now," he murmured reassuringly, "You love your husband and he loves you, very much. His work may have come between you in the past but he is determined to prevent that happening from now on. Jenny understands now that he never wanted to be away from you or to hurt you. She's happy for you and she wants you to be happy too."

Jane looked directly at Laura, "Can you do that for her?" he asked, "Can you be happy?"

She nodded tearfully and tightened her grip on her husband's hand.

Jane smiled softly and let a deep silence descend.

After a moment, he broke the silence and moved to another member of the audience.

Laura's hand remained in her husband's for the rest of the show. As the show ended she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Me too," he said. "This promotion – I'll be there more, I promise."

She smiled then. A gentle affectionate smile he hadn't seen in recent years. He smiled back and felt strangely grateful towards the arrogant fraud in the shiny suit.

* * * * * *

The next day Laura waved her husband off to work with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. He was thrilled. His happiness lasted for the whole drive, the walk through the main entrance, during his stop at the coffee machine, and even as he took a seat at his desk. Then he flipped open the file in front of him, gazed down at the pictures within – the brutally stabbed young woman, the smiley red face drawn in her blood – and a sense of despair settled on him.

He flicked through the file and made his way down the hallway. He stood at the back of the room as Senior Agent Lisbon briefed her team on the latest Red John killing.

He watched her confidently discussing the clues and giving instructions, following up the few leads they had. He smiled slightly. At least he had Teresa – if anyone could take this psycho down it was her. But there were so few clues, so little to lead them to him.

He stayed late at work that night, reading and re-reading the Red John file. Lisbon wandered in. They went through the file together.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed in frustration, "How can this lunatic have avoided leaving a single clue!"

Lisbon sighed and played with the cross around her neck. Her mother's cross.

"Let's focus on the victims," she said determinedly, "There must be a reason for picking them so let's see what they have in common."

He nodded and turned back to the file. They began to make a list of everything they could think of in the victim's lives – work, shops, gyms, clubs, family, friends, hobbies…

At 2a.m. he drained his fifth cup of coffee and suggested they get some sleep. Lisbon growled in frustration but reluctantly agreed – they could follow up on the leads in the morning.

* * * * * *

He slipped quietly into his house, removed his coat and headed towards the staircase. Then he saw it.

The dining room door was wide open and the bare remnants of a romantic dinner – candles, wine, best cutlery remained on the table.

He sighed and stumbled up the stairs to bed.

* * * * * *

Two weeks later and they were no nearer. All of their late nights had led to nothing. No clues as to Red John's identity, whereabouts or even motive – unless you counted Rigsby's assertion that Red John was '_clearly a nutter_'.

Lisbon was giving instructions again, abandoning yet another series of dead ends and turning to more and more tenuous leads in a desperate attempt to find something, anything.

He watched her sadly. She looked tired, depressed, and desperate. She knew these clues would probably lead nowhere but still she went through the motions. They all did. They needed something – help, inspiration…

Suddenly, Patrick Jane floated into his mind.

"Lisbon," he said.

She looked up with a business-like smile.

"I have an idea."

"Okay," she said and followed him away.

* * * * * *

Patrick Jane was sitting backstage, thinking through his plans for that evening's show when the man arrived.

He glanced up and gave a smile of recognition.

"Laura's husband," Jane said confidently, "From two weeks ago. What can I help you with?"

"What makes you think you can help me?"

"Your whole demeanour," Jane smiled confidently, "Although if you want to keep Laura happy you shouldn't be working this late."

"I didn't know where to look for you earlier in the day," the man replied, wondering why he felt compelled to explain himself.

"So what can I help the police with?" Jane asked, "Psychic connection to a murder victim?"

The man took out a picture of the red smiley face and laid it before Jane.

"His name is Red John. He paints that in his victim's blood. He's killed seven women and left no clues."

"What makes you think I can find him?"

The man sighed, "Jenny and Laura argued over me. But only me, Jenny and Laura knew that. Jenny died. I told no one, Laura told no one. However you do it, Mr Jane, you're very good at what you do. If you can read people – read this man," the man shook the picture at Jane, "Help us find Red John."

Jane gave a serpent-like smile. "I quite like the idea of a career in law enforcement – a super-detective."

"You'd be purely a consultant, jut offering an occasional opinion on cases."

Jane nodded, "Fair enough," he smiled. "Is this how you usually recruit people?"

The man smiled thoughtfully, "More often than you'd think," he answered honestly.

"If you give me your contact details the CBI will be in touch to arrange the details."

Jane scribbled his address and phone number on a piece of paper and handed them over to the man.

"No need to give me yours," he said, grinning confidently, "I'll find you with my psychic powers. By the way, I hope you love your job, Mr Minelli, because Laura isn't going to be there when you get home."

Minelli looked at him in disbelief and left in silence.

When he got home the house was empty and silent. He looked around for Laura and then he checked her wardrobe – empty.

Laura was gone. He felt a twinge of guilt at the small part of him that was pleased. Jane had been right again.

_**Hope you enjoyed - please review either way :-)  
**_


	2. Teresa Lisbon

_**So this is chapter 2 of this story - I am expecting a total of 6/7 by the end. This is quite a long chapter but I didn't really want to break it up as the story has natural sections.  
**_

_**Pleeease review...it makes me very happy to know what people are thinking.**_

_**Disclaimer: As previously stated - I own nothing to do with the Mentalist - I'm just playing...**_

_*********  
**_

**Recruitment**

**Teresa Lisbon**

Virgil Minelli had been at the CBI for over 15 years. He'd worked his way up to the position of Senior Agent and enjoyed the job immensely. But this latest case was bothering him. It involved a series of brutal gang related murders throughout California - with the clues leading him inexorably out of the state. He would follow the leads of course, and yet, he felt sure he would not succeed – gangs were so hard to stop. Nobody would talk, that was the problem.

So Minelli was sitting opposite Cliff Johnson, in an East coast police station, listening to his opinion of Ed Marsh and his gang.

"They're dangerous," Johnson nodded, "Serious stuff – you know. Got a hand in everything – violence, drugs, prostitution – you name it. Can't ever prove it though – can't prove a damn thing."

Minelli sighed. "I've got four unsolved homicides back in California – sure it's Mars' gang. No real evidence though – no witnesses, no prints, got the bullets but no weapon," he shook his head, "I don't know how we're gonna get anywhere with this one."

Johnson nodded his understanding. "Weapon would be good," he remarked, "Especially if we could put it in Mars' hand. Or a witness – if we could get something on some of them I'm sure we could flip one…"

Minelli snorted, "Is that likely?"

"Nope," Johnson replied, "We never seem to get anything on them."

Minelli sighed again.

"Although," Johnson said slowly.

Minelli looked at him questioningly.

"There's a guy lives a little way out of town – he's been borrowing money from Mars we think – if he's being threatened by the gang to make hefty repayments…"

"We might be able to convince him to help us?" Minelli queried, suddenly hopeful.

"Maybe," Johnson shrugged, "Dunno though. He's a drunk really – unreliable, bit useless to be honest. Still – let me see if he's around…"

Johnson picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Hey," he said as someone answered, "Don't suppose Lisbon's kipping in the cell tonight? – Okay – Yeah – We'll be right down."

Johnson replaced the receiver and glanced up at Minelli. "He's down there," he said, "Drunk as anything but worth a shot."

Minelli nodded and they headed down to speak with Lisbon.

After ten minutes of trying to make Lisbon understand his requests for information Minelli gave up, concluding the man was far too drunk to say anything helpful – even if he did eventually work out what was being asked of him.

As Minelli left with Johnson a young girl entered. She had messy dark hair and was wearing a pair of old, worn jeans and a faded black top. As she looked up Minelli noticed she wore no make-up and her green eyes were the tired eyes of someone far older.

"Hey, Teresa," Johnson said with a small smile, "Here for the old man."

She nodded wearily, "Is there a fine?" she asked.

"Probably."

She gave another weary nod and slipped past them. Johnson turned to Minelli.

"Lisbon's daughter," he explained, "Poor kid. Always bailing out her old man or sorting out her brothers' problems."

"Is her mother not around?" asked Minelli.

Johnson shook his head, "Drunk driver about five years back," he answered.

"Oh," said Minelli softly, gazing sympathetically after the teenager.

* * * * * *

Two days later Minelli found himself outside the Lisbons' home, banging on the door. The place was supposedly some sort of farm, but so old and run-down as to look almost uninhabited.

The door was opened by the teenage girl from the previous day. She looked pale, thin and tired.

"Teresa?" Minelli asked, remembering her trip to the police station.

"Who are you?" she demanded suspiciously.

"Virgil Minelli," he replied, "CBI."

He held out his identification and she took it from him, scanning it carefully before returning it.

"California Bureau of Investigation?" she inquired confidently, "You're a long way from California aren't you?"

He nodded. "A case has brought me this way."

"What case?"

"I was hoping I could discuss that with your father."

"My father's unwell," she answered, eyes flashing.

"I understand," he replied, "But I would be very very grateful for just a couple of words."

She considered his request silently.

"Shouldn't you be at school anyway?" he asked.

"I'm ill too," she answered, her eyes daring him to challenge her statement.

He just nodded. In all honesty, she did look ill.

"I just want to help," he said, "Really."

She stared at him intently for a moment and then stood away from the door and let him in. The house was spotless despite the obvious age of the interior – every inch clean and tidy.

"You have a beautiful home," he remarked.

"Thank you," she smiled and led him through.

Mr Lisbon slouched uncomfortably in a chair, a bottle in his hand. Teresa snatched it from him and stalked away with it as Minelli took a seat.

"Mr Lisbon," he said, "I'm from the CBI and I'd like to ask you some questions about Ed Mars."

"Don't know him." Lisbon replied.

"I've been told that you owe him money."

"Not true."

"He charges high interest, doesn't he?"

Lisbon remained silent.

"Has he threatened you? You're family?"

Teresa ha re-entered the room and started slightly at the question. Lisbon glared at her.

"Haven't you got things to do?" he snapped, "In the kitchen."

Teresa rolled her eyes.

"We need some shopping," she said sharply, "I'll do that."

"I don't know anything about Ed Mars," Lisbon said, turning to Minelli. "Sorry, you might as well leave."

Minelli nodded, "Okay, Mr Lisbon, but I'm going to leave my card. If you remember or think of anything – or just need some help – please call me."

Lisbon gave a yawn and raised a hand to his face, revealing a badly broken arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Minelli asked from the doorway.

"Fell down drunk."

As he left Minelli reflected on the fact that that explanation could quite easily be true.

* * * * * *

Minelli drove down the hill away from the Lisbons' farm. As he rounded a corner he saw a thin figure, weighed down with bags waiting by the roadside. She raised a hand as he approached.

He stopped immediately and she opened the passenger door and scrambled in.

"What can I do for you, Teresa?" he asked.

"Drive me into town," she answered confidently, fastening her seat-belt.

"What do I get in return?" he grinned at her forthright manner.

"Honest answers to your questions all the way there. All the way back as well if you drive me home," she turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows challengingly.

"Deal," he said.

She slammed the passenger door shut and the car pulled away.

"So – how many brother's do you have?"

"Four," she answered, "Strange."

"Strange?"

"I thought you'd start with Ed Mars."

"I was trying to put you at ease," he grinned, "Establish a rapport."

She smirked. "It's only a short drive to town – shall we just assume the rapport?"

"Okay – tell me about Ed Mars."

"He's a psycho," Teresa answered.

"Does your dad owe him money?"

She nodded.

"Lots?"

"Loads – and with Ed it just keeps growing."

"What did he borrow the money for?"

She looked at him, "Drink – obviously."

"Has Mars threatened your dad?"

"Yup."

"Has he threatened you?"

She nodded, "And my brothers."

Minelli sighed. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, apparently uncomfortable with sympathy.

"He wants the money – one way or another."

"You must let me try to help you," Minelli said, "Your family can be protected."

She rolled her eyes and began unfastening her seat-belt.

"Here – this is me."

Minelli obediently stopped the car and she scrambled out with her bags.

"I'll be ready to leave in half an hour."

He nodded, "Teresa," he said.

She turned back, her eyes daring him to argue with her. "Who takes full bags shopping with them?" he asked.

"I do," she answered and slammed the door behind her. He watched her wander down the road and noted the first place she entered – a pawnbroker's. Suddenly the full bags made sense.

* * * * * *

An hour later they were back on the road together, Teresa's bags now filled with food and other essentials.

"So do you do all the shopping, cleaning, cooking?"

She nodded.

"Look after your dad and your brothers?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Someone has to." Her fingers played lightly with the cross around her neck, "Mum would have wanted me to."

"Even if it meant giving up your own life?"

She nodded calmly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She shrugged again and he made a mental note – she really could not deal with sympathy.

"Was that cross your mother's?" he asked gently.

She nodded sadly and he felt a little guilty for prying into her life.

"I'm trying to tie Ed Mars to four murders in California," he said, his eyes fixed on the road ahead. "A guy called Will Roberts was shot – and then so were the three witnesses to that murder."

Teresa nodded her understanding.

"There were two people with Mars apparently – but neither came forward. Nor did we find the gun. Those witnesses and that gun – he could go down with those."

"How can I help?"

He smiled at her. Why weren't all interviews this simple?

"I have some sketches of the two men just under your seat – do you know them?"

She pulled the pictures and considered them for a moment.

"This one is Joe Lark – he's in Ed's gang."

"And the other?"

She shook her head. "Sorry."

"Never mind – thanks anyway."

She nodded, "Stop here."

"Why?"

"I don't what my dad to know I've spoken to you. He's pretty scared of Ed."

"Did Ed break his arm?"

"Not personally – but he arranged it."

Minelli nodded. "Teresa, can I help you?"

She nodded, "Get Mars for murder," she said simply.

She scrambled out and shut the door.

As he began to pull away she ran back and pulled the door open again.

"Minelli?"

"Yes?"

"If I get any closer to Mars – what would you like to know?"

He should have been thrilled but instead he felt a sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach. An informant on Ed Mars would be wonderful, but not this girl. Not this smart, brave, witty, loyal girl – she was too young, far too young.

"Nothing," he answered, "I'd rather you were safe."

She gave a small smile at that, then closed the door and headed up the hill at a fast pace.

Minelli watched her go and felt a sudden urge to run after her and protect her. He didn't. Instead he just watched her go, praying that nothing bad would ever happen to her – vowing that it would not if he had any way to prevent it.

* * * * * *

Two years later and Minelli was back – chasing yet another lead that led to Ed Mars, to that gun.

That was how he found himself standing at the top of the hill, gazing at the wreckage that was all that remained of the Lisbons' home. Johnson found him standing there, staring and strode over to join him.

"Right mess he made of it, didn't he?"

"Who?"

"Lisbon – set himself alight. Hardly surprising with the drink and the cigarettes."

"Did he survive?"

Johnson shook his head. "No chance – he was the fire – set the rest of the house alight."

"What about his kids?" Minelli asked.

"They all made it – boys are in foster care now."

"And Teresa?"

Johnson shook his head sadly, "Grown up and hanging with the Mars gang."

"Really?"

"Yup. Been with them for a couple of years. Vicious little thing she turned out."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Just a few months back a couple of older lads were starting on her youngest brother – like they do – she lost it. Warning them off didn't work so she went for them – one ended up in hospital – nasty business."

"Any charges?"

"Nope – the lads weren't about to admit they'd been taken down by a girl."

"I see. Where can I find her?"

"Teresa? Try the clubs over on the North side of town."

* * * * * *

Minelli entered the club and glanced around warily. This was his fourth attempt that evening and still no Teresa.

Then he spotted her. She was in a corner, looking paler, thinner and more exhausted than ever. He made his way slowly towards her.

"Teresa," he said.

"Who are you?"

"I-"

"You want something?"

Joe Lark stepped between Minelli and Teresa, glaring at Minelli but clutching Teresa's arm.

"Just a bit of fun," Minelli answered cautiously, eyes on Teresa.

She placed her hand just below her neck and ran her fingers along her collarbone and then back down slowly – her eyes strong and determined, trying to tell him something.

"Yeah, well fun's over," Joe Lark said, "Get out."

"Fine." Minelli stalked away, hoping he'd read Teresa right.

Outside he located a callbox and phoned the police station. "Minelli for Johnson, please."

A voice came on the other end, "Minelli?"

"Johnson – quick question – any idea where Teresa Lisbon's mother is buried?"

* * * * * *

He hovered around the gravestone anxiously until he saw her approach, alone.

"Teresa."

"Agent Minelli," she addressed the ground at their feet.

"Are you okay?"

She gave a sad smile, "As okay as I can be."

"I'm sorry about your father."

She nodded, eyes still downcast.

"Where's your mother's cross?" he asked.

"I needed money," she whispered softly, "I'm just glad you remembered it anyway."

"How long have you been with the Mars gang?"

"About three months," she answered. "Ed's guys made it clear that once my dad was gone I was paying off his debts."

Minelli shook his head.

"How do pay them off exactly?"

She looked at him then. Stared straight at him, eyes flashing with rage yet wet with uncried tears, "How do you think?" she hissed.

Minelli didn't think he could bear to answer that question. He placed a hand on her shoulder instead.

"I am so sorry."

She shrugged, as always.

"Teresa – let me help you."

She crouched before her parents' gravestones and gently tidied the area in front of them.

"Let's help each other," she suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I know who the other man is now. Jimmy Edwards – he's not as serious as the others. He's gone into hiding."

"Any idea where I can find him?"

"I'm working on it."

He nodded.

"Come with me now."

She shook her head, "And leave my brothers to take the pain? Or else know Mars will be chasing me the rest of my life? I need to know he's in jail – long-tem."

Minelli sighed but reluctantly agreed. "Be careful," he told her.

* * * * * *

The call came three days later. Teresa had found Jimmy Edwards – hiding out in an abandoned property not far from the Lisbons' old home.

Minelli headed there with Johnson. They entered quickly, guns drawn, and stopped suddenly when they saw the blood, and the dead man.

Johnson checked for a pulse and shook his head at Minelli.

"There goes your witness."

"How did they know?"

"People like Mars find these things out."

"What about Teresa?" Minelli demanded, "What if they know she gave them away?"

Johnson shook his head, "Unlikely – possible I suppose."

"We need to get over to the club now."

Johnson sighed, "We need a warrant for that. I'll look into it."

* * * * * *

Minelli stood outside the closed and bolted doors of Ed Mars' club. He had no warrant and no real jurisdiction. But he was afraid, very afraid. Then he heard the scream from inside – sudden, desperate and filled with pain.

He kicked the door and headed in, gun out. Lark and another man were there – with Teresa. She was bound, barely clothed, beaten and bloodied. Lark swung around and pointed a gun at Minelli, the other man close behind. Minelli shot them both – this was no time for hesitation.

He knelt beside Teresa and gently untied her before slipping his jacket around her shoulders. She looked up at him, trembling and tearful.

"Did you find Jimmy?"

"He was dead when we got there."

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter now," he whispered, "Let's get you to a hospital."

She nodded weakly.

"Just wait here – I'm going to find a phone and call an ambulance and help, okay?"

She nodded nervously, her hand reaching instinctively for her neck. The cross was not there.

Slipping through the club, Minelli spotted a shadow moving in the distance, gun drawn, he followed the person, slipped round a corner, through a doorway and –

He found himself suddenly face to face and gun to gun with Ed Mars.

"Put the gun down, Mars."

"No," Johnson's voice came from beside him, a gun to his head, "Put yours down, Minelli."

Minelli felt his heart sink as the adrenaline drained from his body. He was dead.

He heard the gunshot.

Johnson hit the floor, blood seeping through his shirt.

Mars turned – gun pointing at where Johnson had stood.

So Minelli pulled his own trigger.

And Mars hit the floor.

Then Minelli turned to the trembling teenager who had shot Johnson.

"Teresa," he murmured softly, "Thank you. But now you really need to give me the gun."

She held it out to him, still shaking and he took it from her. Then she collapsed to the floor. He gently held her while using Johnson's radio to call for an ambulance.

* * * * * *

It was three months later that Minelli found a reason to drive back across country for the last time. A quick trip to a pawnbroker and then a few inquiries directed him to the room in a dirty run-down building that Teresa Lisbon called home.

Nervously he laid the package outside the door of her room, rung the doorbell, and returned to his car.

Half an hour later Teresa Lisbon appeared, opened the passenger seat and slung a bag in the back of the car before climbing in and taking a seat, his package on her lap.

"What can I do for you, Teresa?" he asked.

"Drive me to California," she answered confidently, fastening her seat-belt.

As the car pulled away she carefully re-opened the package, took out the gold cross and fastened it around her neck. Then she picked up the CBI application form.

"Long form," she commented.

"Long drive," Minelli replied.

She grinned at him and began to read, her fingers instinctively playing with her mother's cross.

**_So Lisbon is on board...guess who's up next!_**

**_Please leave a review on your way out...  
_**


	3. Kimball Cho

_**Welcome to chapter 3 and as many of you guessed - it's Cho.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still applies - I have not managed to acquire any rights of ownership or indeed any rights at all over the mentalist since the last chapter.**_

_**********  
**_

**Recruitment**

**Kimball Cho**

Minelli strode into the office and addressed Sam Boscoe quickly.

"Can I borrow Teresa?"

"What for?"

"Pretty simple case," Minelli answered honestly, "Guy got robbed by a group of youths – chased after them and took a beating. Its only been pushed over to us because the guy in question knows the Attorney-General."

Boscoe nodded efficiently and flicked through the papers on his desk.

"I can spare her for now – only for a couple of days though."

Minelli nodded, "Should be fine."

Leaving the office he stepped into the bullpen and caught sight of his favourite agent. Teresa Lisbon had only recently completed both her police and CBI training – taken in immediate succession, and therefore, having no real policing experience, was considered a junior junior agent. Still, Minelli was keen to work with her – she had obvious potential.

"Lisbon," he called, "I'm borrowing you."

She looked up with a genuine smile and followed him from the room.

"What've we got?" she asked on the drive.

"Guy was in a shopping mall," Minelli explained, "Kid slipped up behind him and lifted his wallet – left with a whole gang. Our guy chases after them and the gang ambushed him – he was badly beaten but he'll recover."

Lisbon nodded her understanding.

"Where are we headed?"

"The mall."

"You think it's a regular technique?"

Minelli nodded, "There's a lot of thefts over there – lot's of gangs of kids causing trouble as well. It seems a good place to start."

Lisbon nodded.

* * * * * *

Once at the mall they made every effort to conceal their badges and guns. Best to appear ordinary members of the public and keep an eye out for the kids involved.

They didn't have to wait long.

A group of kids assembled outside the mall, all in their late teens and, from the looks they got from passers-by, all considered to be Trouble.

Minelli whispered, "Sorry, cover," and slipped an arm around Lisbon's shoulders.

"No problem," she smiled back at him, as they strode calmly through the mall – looking as innocent as possible.

A tall, lanky, Korean boy entered the mall, leaving the rest of the gang behind him. He strode along, his face impassive and his manner casual. As Lisbon and Minelli watched he slipped behind a young, expensively-dressed man, and slid the wallet from his pocket.

The boy then placed the wallet in his own pocket and strode just as casually away. Despite himself Minelli was impressed. He didn't run as many others did, didn't look nervous or smirk at his success, he simply strode away, his face calm and emotionless.

"Wow," Lisbon remarked.

"Mmm," Minelli agreed, "Ready?"

She nodded.

Minelli took his hand from around Lisbon's shoulders and placed it near his gun. She made a similar move. They ran towards the boy, who had rejoined his gang.

"Stop, CBI!" shouted Minelli.

The gang fled in all directions.

Minelli gave chase after a group of them, but found himself ambushed as he rounded a corner and was punched to the ground. He struggled for his gun as the gang moved in, and then he heard the thief shout.

"There's more coming. They've got guns! Leave him, run!"

The group scattered.

Minelli scrambled to his feet just in time to see the thief run into Lisbon. She grabbed him roughly and cuffed him quickly.

"Name?" she demanded.

"Kimball Cho," the boy answered calmly.

Minelli strode over.

"You okay?" Lisbon asked.

He nodded.

"Let's get this one back to headquarters."

She nodded her agreement and they left.

* * * * * *

They charged Cho with a number of thefts from people in the mall. They were waiting for their victim to identify him before charging him for the attack.

Minelli met with Cho's mother, a small, affectionate woman with tears in her eyes.

"I knew this would happen," she said, "It is his father's fault."

"Why do you say that?" Minelli asked.

"My poor Kimball," she murmured, "They were always so mean to him at school. He loves his books and his reading, but he had no friends and they were mean to him. They punched him and hurt him. He came home with blood all on his face and his father telling him he must be a man. He must learn to fight and stand up for himself, make friends and be a man." She shook her head sadly, "Please, he was such a good boy – such a good boy."

Minelli placed a hand on her arm sympathetically, "I'm sorry," he said gently. "But he's still young. He can still have a future after this."

The woman smiled, "I hope so, I really hope so."

She began to weep brokenly, "Can I see him?"

* * * * * *

Lisbon returned from interviewing the victim and sat on Minelli's desk to update him.

"So," she began, "Our victim IDed Cho as the kid who stole from him. But he says that he wasn't involved in the attack. He remembers Cho arguing with the other members of the gang – and eventually scaring them off with some story about the police being close."

Minelli nodded slowly, "He did the same thing for me."

Lisbon sighed.

"We need the names of the other kids."

"Yup. I suspect Cho's a good kid, Teresa, I don't want him taking the blame for things he wasn't responsible for."

She nodded.

"He's smart too," Minelli said, "Incredible self-control, impressive technique, and courage – standing up to that gang had to be risky."

"You like him."

"I do – there's an impressive agent somewhere in that boy."

Lisbon laughed, "You like recruiting strays don't you?"

Minelli smiled at her, "Perhaps."

* * * * * *

In the interrogation room Minelli and Teresa sat opposite Cho and regarded him calmly. Cho looked back stoically.

"I'm not going to threaten you, Cho." Minelli began, "I don't think it would have any effect."

Cho's face remained impassive.

"You'll definitely be charged with the thefts – but I don't think you were responsible for the attacks. I need the names of the kids that were."

Silence. An emotionless face stared back at him.

"You're a good person, Cho," Minelli said, "I want you to have a chance in the future."

"See Teresa here," he indicated Lisbon and Cho glanced towards her.

"She was caught up with a gang when I first met her, but she did the right thing and I asked her to join the CBI. Because she's smart and brave, and she's not afraid to make a stand. She didn't want to be a victim anymore, Kimball, and I think you're the same. You're trying to survive out there. But you're also trying to stop anyone else getting hurt. That's good, Kimball – you're the sort of person this country needs fighting for justice – not locked away in juvie."

Cho gazed at Lisbon. Lisbon stared back at Cho.

Minelli got up to leave the room, "Think about it," he said.

Lisbon and Cho remained after Minelli left, sitting, staring at each other in complete silence. Lisbon took out her badge, opened it and looked down at her ID. Cho watched her calmly.

"My mum died when I was a kid," Lisbon said eventually, "My dad was a drunk. No expectations of me."

"I promised my dad I'd join the army," Cho said eventually.

Lisbon simply nodded.

"You'd be good."

"You think?"

She nodded, "Discipline, self-control…you're impressive."

Cho considered this calmly.

"You'd make a good agent too," she added, standing up. "Please think about it."

Lisbon left the room calmly and joined Minelli, observing the boy still sitting in the interrogation room.

"Something like that?" she asked.

Minelli nodded.

"Thanks, Teresa. I know they're your secrets."

She looked at him determinedly, "He's a good kid," she said softly, "And you saved me."

Minelli touched her arm gently before returning to the interrogation room.

* * * * * *

"Kimball, I'm going to be honest here," Minelli said. "I like you, the same way I liked Teresa when I met her. You both have something which could make you excellent agents. You have courage, Kimball – I've spoken to your mother and I know you do."

Cho looked up at the mention of his mother, and then shook his head.

"Courage isn't about how tough you are, Kimball, it's about being yourself, doing the right thing. It's being able to enjoy your books and not let people stop you and it's about trying to prevent people getting hurt – even if it means taking a risk yourself."

Cho remained silent.

"Do you want to join the army?" Minelli asked.

"Yes." Ch replied simply, "Will I be able to?"

Minelli nodded. "Help us, Kimball."

Cho thought for a moment.

"Names," he said finally.

"Names," Minelli said, offering him a pen and paper.

Cho took it and began to write.

Minelli turned to smile at the mirror – he knew Lisbon was still watching them.

And he knew there was a chance they could save this kid. He was certainly worth saving.

* * * * * *

Minelli spoke with Cho's parents after Cho pleaded guilty to theft and gave evidence on charges against the rest of the gang.

Cho's father shook his head in disgust. "I brought him up to be a man, not a thief." He turned to his wife, "That's you – pandering to him. Washing his wounds and telling him its all okay."

"What about you – telling him to be a man and fight back? How was he supposed to fight alone!" she had tears in her eyes.

Minelli raised a hand, "You should be very proud of your son," he said quietly.

"Yes?" Cho's father demanded.

"He told the truth," Minelli said, "That showed great courage. And he stood up to those kids rather than hurt an innocent man – that's courage too. I'd say that makes him a man."

Cho's father nodded slowly and his mother sniffed tearfully.

"At least he should still be able to join the army," Cho's father sighed.

Minelli nodded, "That should be ok."

"Good," Cho's father nodded to Minelli and left.

His wife held out her hand to shake Minelli's, "Thank you," she said softly.

Minelli reached into his pocked and produced his card.

"Cho has great potential," he told her gently, "I'm sure he'll do great in the army. But I would also be proud to have him as a CBI agent – if he's ever interested, tell him to get in touch."

Cho's mother smiled through her tears, "Thank you," she whispered, "So much."

She turned and walked away to join her husband for the drive home.

* * * * * *

It was six years later when Minelli received the call. It was everything he'd expected – simple, matter of fact and efficient.

"Agent Minelli?"

"Yes."

"Kimball Cho – you arrested me six years ago."

"I remember."

"I'd like a job."

"Come in – I'll give you an application form."

Half an hour later Cho walked into his office. He filled in the form on the spot and handed it in. His face was expressionless, calm as always.

Minelli took the form with a smile.

"You'll be hearing from me soon, Cho."

Cho nodded and left as calmly and quietly as he had arrived.

Minelli headed down to the bullpen to see Lisbon, now a fully-fledged agent, who had watched Cho leave.

"So?" she asked.

"In time," Minelli told her smiling, "You can take charge of his training. You're very alike."

She glared at him, "How exactly?"

He smirked, "Brave, loyal, smart, and a killer stare!"

She smiled, "Thanks, I think."

Minelli flicked through Cho's form and headed up to recommend that he be trained as a junior agent.

Lisbon called after him.

"Minelli!"

"Yes?"

"How many people are you gonna hand pick like this?"

He grinned, "I don't know," he answered honestly, "Maybe just the one team."

She nodded, "Few more to go yet then."

"Oh yes," he said.

In the corridor Minelli encountered Agents Sam Boscoe and Greg Jamieson discussing an interrogation.

"We need that confession," Boscoe said.

"Well God knows how we're gonna get it," Jamieson answered, "We've squeezed him enough!"

"There's got to be someway," Boscoe sighed, "Get someone else to give it a try. Someone who'll really worry the guy."

"Who?"

Minelli smiled to himself. He imagined getting interrogated by someone who showed no emotions and no expressions might just be considered worrying. In fact, he had the feeling that he knew someone who might just be perfect for those sorts of situations.

********

**_A/N: I struggled a bit here due to my limited knowledge of US legal system and handling of juvenile cases etc, as well as the impact of juvenile convictions on someone's future, therefore I apologise for anything that seemed particularly unrealistic._**

**_In terms of ages I was also unsure - there is a year's gap between Robin Tunney and Tim Kang I believe, however I'm working on the basis of an approx 3-4year age gap between the characters. Tim Kang has said Lisbon was involved in bringing Cho into the CBI and as a mentor to him, so I wanted to try to reflect that here._**

**_Anyway...I hope you still enjoyed this chapter - please leave a review either way!_**


	4. Wayne Rigsby

_**Welcome to Chapter 4 - Rigsby's turn!**_

_**Disclaimer: Of course they're not mine. I wish they were (just a little bit) - I want season 2 NOW!**_

_**Please R & R.**_

_**********_

**Recruitment**_**  
**_

**Chapter 4 - Wayne Rigsby**

Minelli was seated in his office when he heard a tap at the door.

"Enter," he called.

Lisbon and Cho appeared in the doorway. Minelli looked up with a smile, which quickly left his face on catching Lisbon's expression.

"What?" he demanded, getting to his feet.

"Jamieson's dead," Lisbon answered.

"How?"

"A fire," Lisbon she said shakily.

Minelli put a hand on her shoulder gently. He knew she could still be shaky around fires.

"Where?"

"San Diego."

Minelli nodded calmly.

"We need to head out there," he said, "Get your stuff you two. Bosco as well."

They just nodded and left immediately. Neither of them questioned their boss's decision to come along. Jamieson was a colleague after all – one of them.

* * * * * *

On their arrival in San Diego they were met by a short, balding man who Minelli's hand and introduced himself.

"Chief Williams, Arson Squad."

"Minelli, CBI Chief – this is Senior Agent Bosco and Agents Lisbon and Cho."

Williams nodded to each of them.

"Sorry about your colleague."

Minelli nodded aside the sympathy, "What have we got?"

"Rigsby, Donovan," Williams called over his shoulder.

Two men appeared aside him, both towering over their Chief.

"What have we got?"

"Arson," answered Rigsby.

"We sure?"

Donovan nodded. "Certain – we've got traces of accelerant and the exits deliberately blocked from the outside."

"Right," Williams said with a sigh, "This was a murder, gentlemen - and lady."

"We can deal with this," Bosco determinedly asserted his authority.

Williams turned to him. "Anyone on your team an arson expert?" he asked.

"Look," Bosco said, stepping forward determinedly, "Jamieson was my partner – I am taking this case, alright?"

Minelli raised a hand, "Sam." He said. "What are you suggesting, Chief?"

"We should be working together on this," Williams insisted, "Arson is our expertise, we know what we're doing here."

Minelli nodded.

"I agree, we need to work this together. Do we have anything from the scene?"

"We're not done yet. We'll look at identifying the accelerant – how the fire was started, anything that could lead us to the guy responsible."

"Right."

"Fire Department will go through what's left of the building and liaise with us."

There were a number of firemen coming in out of the building as he spoke. Leaving them to their work the two teams headed back towards their cars.

* * * * * *

They found themselves at the offices of the San Diego Arson Squad, discussing the case and struggling with any ideas.

"Plenty of people would have had a grudge against Jamieson," Bosco said.

They all agreed.

"There should be something at the scene," Donovan supplied, "Arsonists, especially killer-arsonists like to stay and watch their work. He must have left some trace nearby."

"Good," Williams said, "We need to check that out as soon as the Fire Department are done. So you liaise with the Fire Department and Rigsby go back over the scene."

Williams looked to Minelli invitingly and Minelli nodded his gratitude.

"Lisbon, go with Rigsby to the scene, Cho – join Donovan."

Bosco cleared his throat.

"Bosco, you look into people who might have wanted to do this – you know what Jamieson worked on better than any of us."

* * * * * *

Later that day Minelli and Williams listened as Rigsby, Lisbon, Donovan and Cho updated them on the case.

"Nothing at the scene," Lisbon said frustrated, "And no decent hiding place. We talked to the witnesses who called in the fire – they saw no one in the vicinity. Unless it was them of course…"

"Seems unlikely though," Rigsby added, offering around snacks before tucking in himself. "It was pretty close, the Fire Department was there quickly – Jamieson might have been saved if they'd got in the back way quick enough."

"So the killer wouldn't have wanted the Fire Department alerted that soon," Williams said.

"Unless he didn't intend for Jamieson to die," Minelli suggested.

"Why barricade the exits then?" Donovan asked, "This must have been intended as a murder."

"Badly done murder," Cho remarked calmly.

"How so?" Lisbon - always quick to follow up such a statement.

"Busy neighbourhood – houses close together – nothing to obscure the view – the fire was obviously going to be spotted and called in quickly."

"So we're back to asking if this was intended to be a murder at all?" Williams asked.

Lisbon shook her head, "If you deliberately block the front and back doors of someone's home with whatever junk you can find and then set it alight – you're trying to kill them."

"Okay – so we're just thinking this guy didn't think it through?" Minelli asked.

"Then why wasn't he there?" Rigsby said suddenly, "If he hadn't realised the fire would be spotted straight away – why didn't he stay to watch?"

Lisbon shrugged and the rest just looked exasperated.

"What did the Fire Department say?" Rigsby asked Donovan.

"Accelerant, like we said. Most likely gas, poured through the front door and around the front of the property and set alight. Obstacles at the front and back doors. First team in was the team that got through the backdoor, led by a guy called Robbins. Robbins says they were headed upstairs whilst a couple checked downstairs when kid on his team, Griffiths, opened the door to the living room without checking the heat – fire just took off – whole place went up and Robbins had to back his team off."

Rigsby shook his head, "What kinda fool doesn't check the door?"

Minelli couldn't help noticing Lisbon and Cho, trying to avoid admitting they would both be exactly that kind of fool.

"So what do we have," Williams sighed.

"Not a whole lot, sir," Rigsby said.

"You two go over all the physical evidence tomorrow – and check out any local purchases of large quantities of gas. I assume we're talking about a large quantity?"

Donovan nodded, "Definitely," he said.

"I don't see what else we can do for now," Williams told Minelli.

Minelli nodded, it was late anyway and his team were clearly tired, "Okay, let's call it a night."

Minelli, Lisbon and Cho drove back to their motel in mostly companionable silence. It was a state that suited all three of them. On their arrival Cho headed for his room and Minelli, after a brief word with Lisbon, decided to head towards his own.

"Goodnight, Lisbon," he said softly.

"Goodnight, sir," she answered.

He walked off but paused after a little way and turned back to look into the bar.

He watched as Lisbon approached Sam Bosco, sitting with a glass of whiskey and flicking through a stack of papers. Lisbon took the seat beside him and held out her hand without a word. Bosco handed her some of the papers. She took them with one hand and placed the other on his shoulder, just for a moment.

Minelli sighed. After everything he knew Bosco had put her through. Still, he admired her loyalty – always there when her colleagues needed her. He turned and headed for his bed.

* * * * * *

Minelli was woken suddenly by the sound of someone pounding on his door. He quickly became aware of the distant smell of smoke. Then his door crashed inwards and he saw a fireman standing in the doorway.

"Get out!" the man yelled.

Minelli obeyed, fleeing the motel and joining Cho and Bosco outside the building, along with other guests and staff members. He heard Cho gasp – the first time he'd ever known Cho's composure slip.

"Lisbon!"

Minelli stared around him.

"Lisbon!" he shouted.

"She was going through files for me," Bosco exclaimed, "She stayed in the bar."

Minelli turned his attention to the flames engulfing the part of the building where the bar was located.

"Teresa," he hissed desperately.

Then he saw her. Rigsby carried her from the building – supporting her small form easily. He set her down on her feet and Lisbon instantly turned away from him, head in her hands. Minelli moved closer to her.

"Is she okay?" Cho asked.

"She's fine," Minelli told him, taking Lisbon's arm and steering her from the crowd.

"Agent Rigsby!" he heard Williams yell as he walked away. "What were you doing in there?"

"She needed help, sir," Rigsby replied.

"That's the Fire Department's job – you have no equipment, no proper training – running in there could make a situation like this a whole lot worse!"

"Sir," Rigsby said.

"You pull a stunt like that ever again and you're out of the squad – you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

* * * * * *

The morning after the attacks Minelli had told his agents to take some time off. He stayed to discuss things with Williams, Rigsby and Donovan.

"It seems to be targeted against your team," Williams remarked.

"Plenty of people have grudges against my team," Minelli replied calmly, "We need to narrow it down a lot more. And quickly."

Williams nodded, "What do we know now?"

"Lots of accelerant again," Rigsby replied. "No blocking of the exits this time though. There was something…"

"What?" Williams demanded.

Rigsby shook his head, unsure, "The fire moved quick," he answered, "Real quick, too quick."

"Too quick?"

"Like someone was helping it along – maybe adding accelerant." Rigsby shrugged and took out a bag of chips.

Donovan sighed as he reached across to take a chip, "I checked everyone in the vicinity last night. They all had a reason to be there – staff, guests…"

"Give me a list of names," Minelli suggested, "I'll cross-check them with our files."

They agreed and Minelli took the list to get to work. The others would focus on the physical evidence at both scenes – there was plenty still to be determined.

* * * * * *

Later that day Rigsby took a seat beside Minelli, snacks in hand. He held out the bag to Minelli. Minelli shook his head at the offer.

"Any luck?" Rigsby asked.

"Not yet."

"I've been thinking," Rigsby said calmly, "I'd have noticed someone pouring fresh accelerant last night. So would the Fire Department."

"So – you don't think he added to it after all?" Minelli asked.

"No – I'm still sure he did – but I can only think of one way he could have done it."

"How?"

"As a fireman."

Minelli stared at Rigsby.

"A fireman in there, carrying something, even spraying it around – I wouldn't have noticed – no one would have."

Minelli nodded slowly "Makes sense," he said.

"And the first fire – the Fire Department were called out almost right away. And it's really nearby. He was able to watch the fire from inside."

"The fireman who made a mistake," Minelli said suddenly, "That was why they couldn't get Jamieson out in time. Let's find out if he showed up late for work!"

Rigsby grinned, "I'll call Williams and Donovan," he said.

* * * * * *

Less than twenty minutes later Minelli and Rigsby were sat interviewing Griffiths. Donovan had been despatched to confirm with Griffiths' superior whether the young fireman had been late for work when the attacks occurred.

"I had nothing to do with those fires," Griffiths insisted, "I'm a fireman – I put fires out. I don't start them!"

"Maybe you do both," Minelli said. "You opened a door in the house that Jamieson was staying in – opening that door prevented your colleagues from saving him."

"I'm sorry about that," Griffiths replied, almost in tears, "I never meant that to happen. I'm sorry. I just panicked and I forgot."

"Forgot all your training?"

"I'm so sorry."

"You're a fireman – you deal with fires – why on earth would you panic?"

"We thought the man was in there – we thought he was burning – I was just trying to get him out."

"Why did you think he was in there?"

"Robbins thought he saw him," Griffiths wept, "He yelled at me to get the door open. He told me to hurry up – that a man's life depended on it."

"Surely Robbins should have known of the risk – with the fire being in that room?"

Griffiths nodded, "I guess he was panicking too," he said.

Minelli stood up and left the room. Rigsby followed.

"Robbins?" Minelli queried.

"I'll have Donovan bring him in," replied Williams, who had been watching the interrogation. He called Donovan's phone.

"No answer," said Williams.

The three men looked at each other and raced for the car.

* * * * * *

Arriving outside Robbins house, they saw the flames already engulfing the property. Williams immediately called for the Fire Department.

Suddenly Robbins man came running towards them.

"Help!" he yelled, "Someone set the place alight – there's gas everywhere and a man still inside. We need a fire engine here now!"

Rigsby grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"Where's Donovan?" he yelled.

"Inside," Robbins gasped desperately, "The arsonist attacked us."

Rigsby shook the man furiously, "No!" he roared, "You attacked Donovan – where exactly is he?"

Robbins didn't answer.

Rigsby raised his fist, "Tell me which room, now!" he yelled.

Minelli stepped forward to control Rigsby and drag him from Robbins. Rigsby broke free from Minelli's grasp and ran towards the burning building. Williams stepped in his way.

"Fire Department's on its way, Rigsby!"

"Donovan's in there, sir!"

"They'll get him out."

"It might be too late by then."

"Rigsby – you have no training or equipment – endangering your life will just make the situation worse when the Fire Department arrives."

"He's in there!" Rigsby yelled.

"Wait!"

"Get out of my way, sir."

Williams refused. Rigsby punched him to the ground and ran for the burning building. Minelli, having cuffed Robbins watched in horror as the tall man disappeared into the clouds of smoke.

Williams stumbled to his feet and turned to watch the scene as well.

A fire engine arrived. Firefighters swarmed into the building. As they entered they met a tall man on his way out, pulling with him the limp form of his partner, his friend. Both Rigsby and Donovan were immediately seized by medics with breathing apparatus, as behind them the building was reduced to rubble.

* * * * * *

Three days later and Rigsby was quietly emptying his locker at the Arson Squad's offices when Minelli found him.

"How's Donovan?" he asked.

"He's doing okay," Rigsby nodded, "Gonna be fine."

"Good."

"How are your guys?"

"They're okay."

"Good. Lisbon seemed pretty shaken up in the fire."

"She'll be fine, thanks to you. And she has good news to take her mind off it."

"Yeah?"

"Promotion. Bosco's moving on and Lisbon's getting head of the unit."

"Give her my congratulations."

Minelli nodded, "I will. You look like you're going somewhere too?"

Rigsby did his best to grin casually, "Ran into another fire against orders, punched the boss, nearly punched a suspect – what do you think?"

Minelli looked at him seriously, "I think you should stop punching your superiors," he answered, "I imagine that if you ever punch Lisbon, she'll punch you right back. Harder."

Rigsby stared at him, "What?"

"We need an arson specialist – stop us having to share cases with the Arson Squad."

"You're offering me a job?"

"We're a couple of agents down now. Do you want it?"

"Yes, sir, definitely."

"Good. We're based in Sacremento. Report to my office as soon as you arrive."

"Yes, sir."

* * * * * *

Lisbon sat in his office, regarding him calmly across the desk.

"Rigsby?"

"Yes. He save your life."

She nodded, "I just froze," she admitted weakly.

"Lucky he didn't."

"Yes."

"I think he'll suit you and Cho."

"Really?"

"He's strong, loyal, and brave to the point of being foolhardy. But he'll support you and Cho all the way."

"And your little handpicked team is almost complete," she teased as she got up to leave.

"Almost." He smiled, "Especially now it's got the leader I always intended."

"Thank you," she smiled, her hand on the door handle.

He stopped her as she left, "Oh, Lisbon – one thing."

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"You may find the fridge needs refilling more often."

**********

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are 1-2 more to come (and an epilogue)._**

**_Please please review - if you do I will send you nice psychic thoughts!  
_**


	5. Grace Van Pelt

_**Weclome to Chapter 5 – and time to go knocking on Van Pelt's door. **_

_**A quick note regarding the timeline. Although I started with the Jane chapter it is not in its correct place in time (as you would have realised). The timeline for the chapters should run as follows: 2, 3, 4, 1, 5, 6, 7!**_

_**Sorry if that is a bit confusing but it felt right to start with the Jane chapter (we will end up with a sort of Jane sandwich!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine…nor do I own any UK tv channel which I could use to buy the rights and show it here at the same time as the US :-(  
**_

_**Thanks to: Laura, PhoenixWytch (for every chapter!), Smudje, Celticgina, Lets just call me, Cureless, Lil smiles, Tromana, Sweetdeath04 and Habeous Corpus for reviews which have kept me working on this – nice psychic thoughts to you all!**_

_**Habeous Corpus – I really can't remember intentionally quoting directly from the show at any point. I'd love to know what line it was!**_

_**Anyways…apologies for the lengthy author's note…on we go!**_

_************_

**Recruitment**

**Chapter 5 – Grace Van Pelt**

Sitting at his desk, frustrated and exhausted, Minelli decided he would take up his sister's invitation. Penelope lived in a small farming town in Iowa, somewhere she felt Minelli would be guaranteed some peace after the stress of his divorce.

Minelli smiled ruefully to himself. If only his divorce was the main stress in his life – he could have coped with that. But even as Laura's complete departure from his life was being finalised – Red John had struck again. This time the family of the psychic Minelli had recruited – Jane. The man had only come in a couple of times, made some suggestions as to the profile of Red John. Then he had built his part up on TV. Shown off about how he was helping the police with the case. Minelli had been angry when he'd seen it – until Lisbon had called him into the office. She'd stood in front of his desk, pale and concerned, and given him the salient facts – the note, the red smiley face on the wall, Jane's wife and child – a child.

The psychic was gone, of course. Minelli had no idea where. Nobody did. It wasn't like he'd been a big part of the team. He'd only come in a couple of times. It didn't stop you feeling sorry for him though. It didn't stop you needing to catch Red John, for everyone's sake - especially the victims yet to come.

But right now Minelli needed a break. A couple of weeks staying with his sister sounded perfect.

* * * * * *

It was a crisp, cold day when Minelli arrived at his sister's home. He settled in easily and felt sure he would enjoy the stay. Penelope was very much like his mother, fussing and determined to make his stay very comfortable, even if she first had to get every detail of his life.

"You work to hard, Virgil," she teased him gently as she poured him another drink, "I hardly ever see you."

"I'm sorry, Pen, that's the way my job is."

She smiled her understanding. "It doesn't matter – as long as you're okay and not wearing yourself out?"

"I'm fine, Pen. Just a stressful case, that's all."

"Tell me about it."

He shook his head, "No, I'm here to forget all that and enjoy myself." And he would never tell dear, sweet Penelope about Red John anyway, it would upset her too much.

She accepted his answer as she always did.

"Who's Lisbon?"

"Lisbon?"

"Yes. Who is she?"

"She's an Agent of mine, a Senior Agent – why? Who mentioned her?"

"Scott," Penelope smiled into her own drink, "He thought maybe there was something between you…" her voice trailed off suggestively.

Minelli laughed at the ridiculousness of his brother's assumptions. "No, Pen, no. I'm fond of her but she's-she's like a daughter to me if anything. I met her when she was a kid, I brought her to the CBI you know, kind of – guided her through. But nothing-nothing like that – Scott's very wrong."

Penelope smiled, "I'm not surprised, really." She said sadly, "Scott's always getting it wrong. I would just like you to have someone."

"I'm happy as I am."

"Good."

She seemed satisfied. That was probably it – he was free to enjoy the next two weeks without any further interrogation. He happily held out his glass as Penelope offered to refill it.

* * * * * *

On the fourth day of his stay with Penelope, Minelli was startled by her shocked face as she returned from walking her tiny dog, Petal.

"Penelope, are y–"

"Virgil, you're a policeman!"

"Yes."

"Come quickly!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him down the street as fast as she could.

They turned off the road and along a small path which led to some woodland. Penelope stopped and pointed deeper into the woods, her hand shaking.

Minelli continued walking in the direction she indicated. Then he saw it. Not it – her. There was a young woman. A dead young woman, wearing a dark blue dress stained with blood.

Minelli took a breath and then pulled out his phone. So much for a nice relaxing holiday.

* * * * * *

The local police arrived quickly. They looked at the dead girl. They spoke to Minelli and Penelope. They took the dead girl away. They began speaking to other people in the area. Minelli managed a quick word with the local Sheriff who was directing operations.

"Sheriff," he said, "Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could assist you at all."

The Sheriff turned to look at him questioningly.

"Virgil Minelli," Minelli said holding out his right hand, "Chief of the California Bureau of Investigation. I'm visiting my sister for a couple of weeks."

The Sheriff took his hand, "Sheriff Roberts," he replied, "I reckon we could use a hand if you don't mind. Don't get a lot of homicides around here."

"I'd be happy to help anyway I can," Minelli answered.

"Want to come with me to see the family?" Roberts asked.

"Sure."

Minelli had a quick word with Penelope and left with Roberts.

"So – what are the family like."

"Nice people. Kim and her mum, Rachel, were from out of town – no dad far as I know. Kim's mum married David Van Pelt – local guy, football coach, long time back now. He's got a girl of his own, couple of years younger than Kim – Grace her name is, a real looker as well."

Minelli took in this information carefully.

"Did Kim have a boyfriend?"

"Yup – lad named Ryan Moran – a good kid, treated her right, you know?"

Minelli nodded.

"Here we go – this is Van Pelt's place."

Minelli followed Roberts in and listened as he told Mr and Mrs Van Pelt that Kim was dead. It was always a difficult moment – the worst part of the job, Minelli felt. He held back because Roberts knew the family – they would prefer to hear from him than a stranger like Minelli.

He heard a key in the door and two people entered the house. They were both fairly young, a man in his early-mid twenties and a beautiful red-headed girl of no more than twenty. The girl froze when she saw her Rachel Van Pelt crying.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

David Van Pelt went to his daughter and put his arms gently around her.

"Grace," he said softly, as though speaking to a child, "Kim has died, sweetheart."

The red-head gave a gasp and a little sob, "But-why-how…"

David Van Pelt looked at the policemen sitting in his living room, then back to his daughter.

"She was killed, darling," he said, stroking her hair gently.

Grace was still shaking with sobs as the young man stepped forward and attempted to comfort her as well. Her father left her with the young man and returned to sitting beside his wife, holding her hand.

Roberts took a deep breath and continued his questioning.

"Can you think of anyone who might have wanted to hurt Kim?"

David and Rachel Van Pelt shook their heads immediately. Then Rachel paused, fear in her eyes.

"Rachel?" Roberts asked gently.

She looked to her husband and then back to the policeman, "My ex-husband," she whispered softly, "He was…he wasn't a good man."

Roberts nodded and took what details she could provide about William Grade, which were unfortunately very few.

As they left Minelli turned to Grace and the young man, "Can you think of anyone who might have wanted to hurt Kim?" he asked gently.

Grace shook her head tearfully and the young man held her closer. "Leave her alone," he said forcefully.

Van Pelt got to his feet, "Roberts," he said, "Please, I don't want Grace upset like this."

Roberts apologised and they left. Minelli surprised at just how protective the men in Grace Van Pelt's life were. Outside he felt he had to raise the issue with Roberts.

"Her mum died when she was just a baby," Roberts answered, "Her dad's always been very protective of her. Tony Anderson, her fiancé, he's the same – probably why Van Pelt was so willing to accept the engagement and Grace moving in with Tony – he wouldn't let his little girl be with just anyone."

"Was he as protective of Kim?"

Roberts nodded, "Definitely – he's protective of all of them. But Kim was more rebellious, you know, didn't want protecting. Wanted to join the police actually."

"Really?" Minelli asked. He felt a sudden sadness. Ne wondered if that poor girl would have made a good police officer – they'd never know now.

"So," Roberts said, "William Grade, last known in California, but by now he could be anywhere. I don't really have the people to be searching for him."

"Let me get my people on it," Minelli suggested, "Just on computer – see if they can track him down."

"Sure," Roberts smiled, "But soon as they get a location I want to know – this is still my case."

"Of course," Minelli replied, fishing out his phone and calling CBI Headquarters.

"Senior Agent Lisbon, CBI."

"Lisbon, I need you to get the computer people to track someone down for me."

"Good holiday, sir?" she answered teasingly.

Minelli smiled, "The name is William Grade – was married to a Rachel, daughter Kim. Last known in California over 10 years ago – call me once you've located him."

"William Grade, got it, sir."

He hung up the phone and turned to Roberts.

"They're on it."

"Great," Roberts said, "Want to come and meet Ryan Moran?"

"The boyfriend? Sure."

* * * * * *

Ryan Moran cried when they told him Kim was dead. He'd been planning to propose he said, she was the only girl for him, he said.

Roberts waited until the boy had calmed somewhat and then began questioning.

"Do you know where Kim was last night?"

"She was going to meet Grace I think," Ryan sniffed.

"Where were they meeting?"

"Hmm…Grace and Tony's place I think. Kim said she really needed to see Grace."

"Why?"

"I don't know – she was worried about something though."

"Would she have confided in Grace?"

"I think so – they talked about everything."

"How were things between the two of you?" Minelli cut in.

"Good – really good."

"Really?"

"Yes – why – what are you suggesting?"

"Things were really good between you, but she didn't tell you everything? She didn't tell you what was worrying her?"

Ryan had tears in his eyes again, "No, I wish she had. She said she couldn't – she said she needed to see Grace."

* * * * * *

They found themselves standing on the doorstep of the small property Grace Van Pelt shared with Tony Anderson.

"Can I help you?" Anderson asked curtly.

"We need to talk to Grace."

"Why?"

"Kim came to see her last night she died."

Tony shook his head, "I'm sorry but you've been misinformed. Grace and I spent the night together, alone – we never saw Kim."

"We still need to see Grace."

"She's not in," Tony answered, "She's at her parents. Rachel's still very upset – Grace stayed to help out. I'll just get my coat and take you over."

Roberts was about to agree when Minelli answered instead.

"That's okay. We don't want to intrude again today – we'll come back tomorrow if that would be convenient?"

Tony nodded, "Sure."

As he closed the door Roberts turned to stare at Minelli.

"I think we should see Grace alone," Minelli explained.

"Good luck with that!"

But Roberts drove towards the Van Pelts' home anyway.

* * * * * *

They were shown in by David Van Pelt who then called his daughter and took a seat. Grace entered and sat beside him, listening to him talking about Kim.

"I was telling Minelli here, how Kim wanted to join the police," Roberts said.

"Yes," Van Pelt smiled, "I wasn't too keen on the idea myself – too dangerous. But that was our Kim, she was the smart active type. And Grace here," he placed an arm around his daughter, "She's our beautiful angel."

Minelli noticed the girl scowl at the description. Unfortunately it looked closer to a pout. She was no good at scowling, thought Minelli; she should take lessons from Lisbon. Or Cho – that killer stare would easily stop the references to her beauty.

"Actually, we have some questions for you, Grace," Roberts leaned forward and spoke gently.

"Just answer them the best you can," Van Pelt said, patting his daughter's arm.

"Did you see Kim last night?"

Grace shook her head.

"Apparently she was coming to see you."

"I never saw her," Grace said softly, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Roberts said gently, "We just needed to find out if you did. She was also worried about something – she wanted to discuss it with you. Any ideas what that could have been?"

Grace shook her head, "Sorry, I really don't know."

"Okay," Roberts smiled gently, "That's enough for now. We might need to talk again sometime."

Grace nodded and Van Pelt smiled, "Thank you, Sheriff," he said as Grace left.

Minelli and Roberts got up to leave. As they reached the door Van Pelt called Roberts back. He wanted to know how the case was going and if they'd found William Grade.

Minelli would have stepped back into the room but someone tapped his arm. So instead he closed the door and followed Grace to wait outside.

"How did she die?"

"She was hit over the head."

"Did she suffer?"

"No," Minelli answered gently, "The blow killed her straight away."

Grace nodded.

"Your parents didn't tell you?"

"No, they're a bit protective."

Minelli smiled, "I noticed. So is Tony."

"Yes," she said softly.

"Do you really want to marry him?"

She shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does."

She was silent.

"Did you see Kim last night?"

"No, I already said I didn't."

"And you don't know why she was worried?"

"No."

"What did you do last night?"

"Tony and I had a night in. I cooked, we ate, we watched a movie in front of the fire, we went to bed. No one came to visit."

Minelli nodded, "Who do you think killed Kim?" he asked.

"Wasn't it her dad?" Grace replied.

Minelli shrugged, "Maybe."

"Who told you she was coming to see me anyway?"

"Ryan Moran."

"Ryan lied?" she asked.

"Perhaps," Minelli answered, "Perhaps she just never made it to your front door."

Grace shivered slightly.

Minelli's phone rang.

"Lisbon?" he said.

Van Pelt and Roberts appeared at the door as Minelli finished his conversation and hung up the phone.

"What's going on out here?" Van Pelt demanded.

"Sorry," Minelli answered, "I had a phone call. William Grade didn't kill Kim."

"How can you possibly know that?" Van Pelt demanded.

"Because he's been dead two years," Minelli answered, "Drug overdose."

* * * * * *

At Penelope's that night Minelli questioned his sister about the Van Pelt's and associated relatives.

"They're a good family," she smiled, "Those girls were always together. Both of them smart and sporty – well with a football coach for a dad and no boys in the family what else do you expect? Grace was always the pretty one. Kim, a bit jealous for a time, a bit rebellious – Grace getting all the boys, you see. But then there was Ryan Moran and of course he adored Kim, never gave Grace a second look when she was in the room, and that settled Kim I think."

"And Tony Anderson?"

"Him and Grace were only together three months before they were engaged and she was moving in. Bit quick if you ask me. And he's older than her. Nice boy though – takes good care of her, treats her like a princess and looks out for her – just what old Van Pelt would want. He probably wanted Ryan to be more like that with Kim really, but Kim wouldn't have taken that – you know how independent some girls can be."

Minelli nodded and desperately tried to make something of all this information.

* * * * * *

The following day Minelli was in the little local shop when he was Ryan Moran.

"Ryan!" he called.

The young man turned.

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"Please, ask – anything to help catch Kim's killer."

"You said Kim didn't tell you what she was worried about?"

"No – we've been over this."

"I know, I know. But I wanted to ask you to guess."

"Guess?"

"Yes. Was there anything Kim hadn't told you before? What sort of things did she keep from you?"

"I don't know – nothing really. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, never mind."

Ryan nodded sadly and moved away. Grace entered the shop and Ryan hurried towards her.

"Grace, how are you?"

She turned her beautiful, gentle smile to him. "I'm okay. How are you doing, Ryan?" She placed a hand in his arm.

He nodded, "Getting by, somehow. I still can't really believe it."

"Me neither," Grace whispered.

Tony appeared suddenly, "What do you want?" he demanded of Ryan.

Ryan took a step back.

"I just wanted to see if Grace was okay."

"She's fine," Tony replied, slipping an arm around Grace, "Aren't you, beautiful?"

Grace nodded and walked off with Tony as Ryan turned to leave.

Minelli watched the exchange uncertainly before returning home, without the milk he had been sent for.

* * * * * *

"We've got him!" Roberts exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Ryan Moran – we found the murder weapon in his house."

"Really?"

"An axe-handle, still with traces of Kim's blood on it."

"He wanted Grace?" Minelli suggested.

Roberts nodded, "Seems like it. Why?"

"Tony Anderson knew – that Ryan was interested in Grace, I mean. I saw them in the shop today talking. Tony was jealous – clearly knew Ryan was after Grace."

Roberts nodded, "Makes sense. Tony told us about Ryan chasing after Grace. Hardly surprising I suppose, she was always the beautiful one."

* * * * * *

Minelli returned to the peace of his holiday. Well, more or less anyway. With no case to occupy him anymore he enjoyed the home comforts his sister provided and the opportunities to go walking in the woods.

He felt well-rested and reasonably content, until one afternoon, when Penelope appeared at her living room door with a tall red-headed girl behind her.

"Virgil," she said, "Grace wants to talk to you."

Minelli smiled, "What did you want to speak to me about, Grace?" he asked gently.

"Ryan," she answered.

He indicated for her to take a seat and Penelope left them to it.

"What about Ryan?"

"Why would he kill Kim?" she demanded.

"Well…" Minelli sighed, wondering how he could break the news to the poor girl.

"There was nothing between me and Ryan, Mr Minelli," she said insistently, "And why would killing Kim have changed that? He didn't have to kill her if he didn't want to be with her."

"That's true," Minelli agreed, "But people don't always think straight. Maybe he thought he would have more chance with you if Kim was completely out of the way."

"But Ryan isn't interested in me, Mr Minelli, Ryan always loved Kim."

Minelli sighed.

"It's true. Right from when we first met him – Ryan was only ever interested in Kim, really, he loved her."

"Your fiancé didn't seem so sure."

"Tony's," she looked around her awkwardly and bit her lip nervously, "Tony's very – he get's jealous – when there's no need I mean. he just can't help it, all the time, he's always jealous. And – and I've moved back home, I'm not going to marry him now anyway. Just because, I can't…I don't…" her voice trailed off.

Minelli felt suddenly cold.

"What did Kim think of Tony?"

Grace looked at him uncertainly, "I don't think she liked him," she answered honestly, "She wasn't happy when I moved in with him."

"Was she worried about you?"

"I don't know."

"Grace," Minelli took a breath, "Would she have had reason to be worried about you?"

Grace closed her eyes tight.

Minelli knew the answer.

"Did Tony go out that night?"

"What?" Grace said suddenly, "No, we stayed in, all night. We had dinner, we watched movies…really – he didn't."

"Not once?" Minelli questioned, "Not even for a moment?"

He saw the horror on Grace's face and he knew his answer.

"Where did he go?"

"To fetch more wood for the fire. From the log shed - he chops it and stores it there. Do you think…"

Minelli took a deep breath, "Kim was killed with an axe handle."

Grace put her head in her hands.

* * * * * *

Minelli called Roberts and arranged to meet him at Tony Anderson's house. He drove Grace home to her parents first, he watched her father take her in his arms and ask what was wrong.

"Tony," Grace whispered in response. That was it, just "Tony".

Arriving minutes later at Tony Anderson's house, Minelli saw Roberts and his men assembled.

"No sign of him," Robert said, "But I had my guys shift all the wood and junk out of the log shed. Forensics have been in. We've got blood alright. He must have planted the axe handle in Ryan Moran's house."

"I'm sure he did," Minelli answered, "He was jealous of Moran talking to Grace. He's jealous of anyone who goes near Grace – probably very controlling of her as well. That's why Kim needed to speak with Grace – she was worried for her safety, worried about what Tony was doing to her."

Roberts nodded, "The question is – where is he now?"

"Grace!"

"What?"

"This has all been about Grace. She's with her parents – he must be going there."

* * * * * *

When they arrived at the Van Pelts' house they found Grace sitting on the front step, a fairly solid ornamental duck in her hands. There was blood on the base of the duck.

Minelli took it from her gently, "What happened, Grace?"

"He was going to kill my parents," she answered.

Minelli nodded and stepped inside. Tony Anderson lay in the entrance to the living room, blood wet on his head and a gun by his hand. The other side of the room Rachel Van Pelt sobbed hysterically as her husband held her.

Once they had calmed Rachel Van Pelt down and got her to a seat, her shaken husband went to find his daughter. She was standing solemnly in the hallway, watching as Tony's body was taken away. Her father held his arms open towards her.

"Come here, sweetheart," he said, "My poor beautiful little girl."

"I'm not a little girl anymore," she answered calmly.

Minelli glanced up at her. Her scowl was improving.

Her father's arms fell to his sides. He looked lost. Then Grace stepped forward and held him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, gently touching her face, "I'm so sorry, Gracie. What happened? What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied clearly, "It's in the past now. He's dead."

Her father continued to cling to her and she kissed him gently before pushing him away and slipping into the living room to embrace a still tearful Rachel.

Minelli and Roberts shook hands with Van Pelt, explained the necessary formalities that would follow and turned to leave the house.

Grace caught them on the driveway outside.

"What will happen to Ryan?" she asked.

"He's already been released," Roberts answered.

"Good," she said sadly, "It's bad enough for him to lose Kim, without being in jail as well. Imagine how he must have felt."

Minelli smiled, "Luckily he had you to fight for him."

She smiled weakly.

"What will you do now?" Minelli asked.

"I thought I might join the police – like Kim was going to. She said once we should join together – I guess I'll just have to join for her now." She glanced towards Roberts.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he told her sincerely.

She smiled warmly and Roberts turned to give instructions to his men.

Minelli slipped a business card out of his pocket. He held it out to her.

"California Bureau of Investigation," he told her, "We're always looking for good agents."

She shook her head nervously. "I'm sorry – I need to be here, with my family."

He nodded but still held out the card.

"Keep it," he said, "In case you ever change your mind."

"Thank you," she smiled and slipped the card in her pocket, before returning to the family who needed her more than ever.

As he watched her go he hoped that she would change her mind. She would be the perfect final component for his team – his 'superteam' as Lisbon had once teasingly suggested he call them.

They were a pretty good team as they were. They had brains and wit, strength and courage, loyalty and determination. But he would like them to have a heart, a gentle, warm, understanding heart – that might just bring the team together.

* * * * * *

On his return to Sacramento he decided to drop into the office and check all was well before heading home.

It was late. Most people had left the building. He knew one who wouldn't – not yet.

He tapped on the door and walked in.

"The 'superteam' is nearly complete, Lisbon," he announced.

She glanced up with a smile, "Been recruiting in Iowa?"

"Yes. Not coming yet though – but eventually, I hope."

"Like Cho."

"Exactly. Her name is Grace Van Pelt. I think she will fit in here perfectly – she's exactly what you need. Gentle, warm-hearted, kind, thoughtful – she'll be the sympathetic heart of the team, Lisbon, help bring you all together."

"Great," said Lisbon sarcastically.

"Careful, Lisbon," he warned her, "Anyone would think you were jealous of another woman coming here."

"It's not because she's a woman. Do you really think we need someone touchy-feely on this job?"

"She's also determined, smart, and smashed a gun-wielding murderer's head in with an ornamental duck."

Lisbon grinned, "Now that sounds more like it."

******

_**So Grace isn't fully signed up yet. But she's on her way.**_

_**I don't know what people think of the little Lisbon-Minelli conversations at the end. I nearly didn't put one on this chapter but in the end I couldn't help it. I really like Lisbon and I think there is some teasing in her relationship with Minelli (such as her flashlight comment in Red John's friends and him asking her to put a dead Jane in a public place in Bloodshot!) **_

_**Please please review.**_

_**Oh - and I almost forgot - a virtual round of applause to the first person who can explain my choice of names for Minelli's siblings!  
**_


	6. Patrick Jane Returns

_**Last full chapter – Thanks to all who have read this far!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own the mentalist**_

_**********_

**Recruitment**

**Chapter 6 – Patrick Jane Again**

Minelli was sitting in his office, wearily sorting through piles of paperwork when his phone rang.

"Chief Minelli," he answered.

"Uh, Mr Minelli, hi," a shy woman's voice answered, "You probably don't remember me. My name is Grace Van Pelt. You gave me your card about four years ago, in Iowa, you said to call, if I, if I changed my mind about working at the California Bureau of Investigation."

He smiled to himself, "I remember. So does this call mean you've changed your mind, Grace?"

"Yes," she answered, a new determination in her voice. "I'm tired of being the local cop who was carrying to marry the local psycho and I'm ready to move on. I've made my peace with Kim now – she's forgiven me."

"How do you know?"

"My cousin Yolanda, she's a psychic."

Minelli smiled to himself – so matter of fact, but maybe a little bit gullible.

"Well I still have a place for you. And I'd be delighted for you to join the CBI."

"Thank you," she said.

* * * * * *

Minelli sat in the car, bored. Ever since Van Pelt had mentioned her psychic cousin thoughts of another would-be psychic had sprung into his mind.

That was why he was sitting in his car, outside a house in Malibu, waiting.

Finally he saw him. He looked a mess. His blond hair was unkempt, his clothes old, tattered and unsuited to him.

"Jane!" Minelli called, "Get in."

Jane looked about to refuse. But in the end he slipped into the passenger seat beside Minelli.

"What do you want?"

"You've given up the psychic work."

"Yes."

"How about being a full time consultant for the CBI?"

"Forget it. Working for you got my family killed." He leapt from the car, "I'd stay and chat but I've got a serial killer to find."

Minelli leaned over and grabbed his arm.

"Boasting about working for us got your family killed," he said harshly, "Your arrogance and your publicity brought you to Red John's attention – not us."

Jane stared at him silently.

"But we will catch him – and we'll do it quicker with your help. This is the best way, Jane; if you work with Lisbon's team – altogether – you'll find him quickly. On your own," Minelli shrugged, "Don't expect us to broadcast the case details as willingly as you did."

Jane seemed frozen for a moment.

"Fine," he said.

"Good. I'll see you at CBI headquarters tomorrow. You can collect your ID from the front desk."

Jane nodded and shut the door. Minelli drove away – it was done.

* * * * * *

"When does she start?" Lisbon asked.

"Soon as possible," Minelli answered, "She's coming from a police background, there won't be too much training once we get her here. Maybe – six months."

Lisbon nodded, "And then your superteam will be complete?"

"Yes – all five of you."

"Five?"

"Patrick Jane is starting as a consultant tomorrow, working with your team."

"Jane – the pseudo-psychic lunatic."

"That's the one."

Lisbon shook her head, but her expression became more serious, "How is he?"

"Not good," Minelli answered honestly. "But he's a talented man. He'll help you close cases."

Lisbon nodded.

"Look after him."

"I'll do my best."

* * * * * *

The following morning a handsome, smartly-dressed blond man arrived at the entrance to the CBI building. He collected his ID and gave a startled Minelli a quick wink on his way to the 'superteam'.

Minelli couldn't believe it. Since yesterday afternoon the man appeared to have conjured up a three piece suit, a smart hairstyle and an amused expression, finished off with a truly charming smile. There was no trace of the dishevelled and desperate man of the previous day. Still, Minelli felt that it was a performance. Patrick Jane might have abandoned the shiny suits, but that didn't mean he wasn't still in costume, still playing to an audience. Minelli sighed but decided he had still made the right decision. He was sure Jane would be an asset to the team – sure that together they could find Red John.

Walking past the bullpen a few minutes later he couldn't help smiling. Jane seemed already settled in – the fastest of them all. He was seated, reclining slightly on an old brown couch in the corner, interrupting with ideas as Lisbon briefed the team on their new case. Jane saw him watching and gave a nod and that dazzling smile. Minelli nodded back and returned to his office, satisfied – for now.

* * * * * *

It was late in the evening and Minelli was preparing to leave his office when a quick knock was followed up by his door flying open.

"He is intolerable!" an angry Lisbon growled. "Did you really go to all the trouble of assembling your supposed 'superteam' just to have it destroyed by some childish, arrogant, disrespectful, prancing lunatic?"

"Jane?"

"He has no respect for rules, or protocols or procedure – or me. He just barged in with his stupid mind games – upsetting people, nearly getting himself attacked– "

"Lisbon," he held up a hand to calm her, "Did you get the killer?"

"Yes…but we would have got there eventually anyway – even without him."

Minelli sighed, "But he helped, Lisbon."

"So I'm stuck with him? Great."

"Lisbon, I'm not trying to destroy your team – I'm just adding to it. You're team is the best I have and you're the only ones who have a chance of working with Jane. I'm relying on you, to keep him under control and to protect him – if necessary, from himself."

She sighed, "He's not going to listen to me."

"Try," Minelli told her smiling, "You're not easy to ignore."

She nodded and returned to the team, her team. Her almost complete 'superteam'.

******

_**Review…please…pretty please.**_


	7. Epilogue

_**So this is it – the end of this fic. **_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**_

_**Spoilers: Little bit of Red John's Friends**_

_**********_

**Recruitment**

**Epilogue**

"Moving, eloquent, two thumbs up. You shall have your wish. You're all suspended, starting right now, for gross insubordination."

Even as he snapped those words and stalked away from them Minelli felt a pang of guilt. They were his favourite team. And he had forced them to take Jane. And he had told Lisbon to protect Jane.

He'd known she would. The same way she tried to protect the rest of the team - which was why she was following him to his office now.

He almost grinned at her phrasing - 'rhetorical stand', but he knew he had to remain firm. He could only help Lisbon and the team so far. Still, Penelope had been pestering him to see her new house in Hawaii. And she was ill. It was the perfect time for a visit. So he let them go on. Let them go back to helping Jane. His 'superteam'. But that's what teams do – they help each other.

Minelli booked his flight to Hawaii and left quickly. He paused silently by the bullpen, just for a moment, and watched them work. Van Pelt at the computer, her fingers flying over the keys, already at home with the team. Rigsby leaning over Van Pelt's desk, helping her, watching her. Cho standing, still and silent, thinking over the case, with his face impassive, but clearly waiting for Lisbon's direction. Lisbon and Jane standing discussing the case – to the untrained ear, perhaps arguing over the case – but Minelli knew better.

He smiled to himself as he slipped away, unnoticed. He knew he had made the right choices, he had picked his 'superteam' well. And he couldn't help thinking to himself that maybe, just occasionally, he showed some of Jane's abilities – at least when dealing with recruitment.

******

_**So that's it. It has varied slightly from initial plans but it's done and I hope you liked it. Please let me know.**_

_**I'm not sure if Minelli is a bit OOC here, but I hope not. I wanted him to become more distant as he became more senior – but I still feel although he is firm when he needs to be he is very caring and has a good sense of humour underneath it all.**_

_**Anyway…tell me what you thought…leave a final review. Please.**_


End file.
